


Guy.exe (Love me Not)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Allura are siblings, Brazilian-South Indian Adam, F/M, FLUUUUF, Fluff, M/M, Pining Matt (Volton), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romance, pining shiro, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Wish I could synthesize a picture perfect guy …Takashi Shirogane, or ‘Shiro’ as he liked to be called, was on the verge of turning twenty and contrary to popular belief, was a huge flirt and a sucker for a good romance.Here's how he did it.





	Guy.exe (Love me Not)

Wish I could synthesize a picture perfect guy … 

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

    Takashi Shirogane, or ‘Shiro’ as he liked to be called, was on the verge of turning twenty and contrary to popular belief, was a huge flirt and a sucker for a good romance. He sat on his plush black rolling chair with purple accents, back hunched over his sketchbook as he doodled in it, dreaming about what his first date would be like. Who would ask him out? What would they be like? Would the be funny? They had to be nice. Maybe a coffee date? He didn’t like boba very much, probably Keith had made him drive to the boba place a few blocks down too many times to count. What job did they have? What was their undergrad degree? What would their hair color be? Would their hair be soft? 

 

   Suddenly, a timer went off, interrupting him from his daydream. His job! He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his coat and bag before shoving his feet into a pair of shiny black oxfords before rushing out the door. Of course it was odd seeing a man in ‘neatly’ pressed slacks and shiny oxfords and a crumpled button up running down the street, and Shiro had frankly never been as embarrassed in his life. He hastily scanned through the door, his breathing laboured. He ran up the stairs to room 38B as fast as he could. He ran into the meeting right as the clock struck 3:00 PM. He quickly slipped into his silently while trying to make as little noise as possible. His boss tapped the table and everyone looked up to see what he had to say. 

The man cleared his throat.

 

“Everyone, this is Adam Costa. He’s a newbie and the best and youngest here, other than Shiro, of course.” Everyone in the room and chuckled turning to smile at Shiro or spare him a glance. 

 

“He’s the new CEO since Mr.Daibazaal left and will be moving-” 

 

    Those were the the only words Shiro heard. The rest of it all blurred out as he ogled at the young man standing at the front of the table. Adam… the name suited him so well. Orange and black frames were perched gently on his nose. He was lanky and was deceivingly so, his arms had a decent amount of muscle to them from the way his suit hugged his frame. His skin was a rich dark color and looked as soft as a cloud, no blemishes to be seen. His smile was as bright as a thousand suns. His eyes were the same color as freshly polished emeralds, glinting in the soft light of the room, almost seeming to change color. His hair was multicolored, a mixture of different shades of brown, gold and pitch black. As unprofessional as it was, the man had green paint smeared on his cheeks, possibly some sort of sports-thing Shiro assumed.

 

“-That’s all I called you here for. Anyway, we will be discussing plans for the project later, meeting dismissed.” 

 

Was the meeting over? How long had it been! Adam Costa… 

 

He was it. 

 

Takashi Shirogane’s picture-perfect guy.


End file.
